


mistaken

by jungleo (softcell)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/jungleo
Summary: a valentine's day error





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha....yeah....  
> i posted this on tumblr ages ago.....and i figured i should post it here too  
> also this has been edited slightly but the important stuff remains the same  
> 

"you want me to what?" hongbin asks for the third time. 

"i just want you to put this on the TAs desk okay? i'd do it myself but i promised jaehwan i'd help him prank wonshik for spilling coffee on his art project, and now i can't even give hakyeon this chocolate."

hongbin stares at sanghyuk before looking down at the cutely wrapped package in his hands.   
  
it's very...pink, and while it's not his style, it's bright and stands out from the rest of the chocolates he's seen being given out today. he hopes sanghyuk got his facts right and that this hakyeon guy appreciates it.

"fine," he conceeds. "but I'm only leaving this on his desk. i shouldn't have to deliver your valentine's chocolates anyway, so don't expect anything else from me."   
sanghyuk throws his arms around hongbin and hugs him, half picking him up and spinning him around. hongbin struggles to breathe with his face pressed into sanghyuk's chest and coughs when the younger boy lets him go.  "and please don't ever do that again." the taller boy smiles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.   
  
_______  
  


wonshik usually zones out in his music composition classes, mostly since it's stuff he already knows, but when he sees hongbin awkwardly step through the door and look around anxiously, he pulls his headphones out of his ears.   
he's tempted to call out to him, but then he notices the bright pink box covered in hearts in his hand, and his jaw hangs open, voice caught in his throat. hongbin doesn't seem to notice him anyway, eyes focused on the desk pushed into the corner of the room where the TA usually sits.

where the TA is sitting now, actually.

there's a collective hush that falls over the mostly occupied classroom as hongbin straightens his posture and briskly walks toward their TA.   
  
he plops the box on his desk, prompting the TA to look up from where he was scrawling notes across someone's composition project, and his eyes widen considerably as he sees the box and then flickering up to look at hongbin, who is already turning away and leaving.

wonshik has a hand over his own mouth in shock, and he's tempted to laugh at hongbin's face as he stiffly exits the room, but he's drawn to the bright red blush on the TA's face. he's holding the package lightly in his hands, fingers trembling as he carefully unwraps it, and turns even more red as he sees what's inside. the sound of a camera shutter goes off and startles the guy, head whipping up to see the entire class staring at him in varying degrees of shock and amusement. he locks eyes with whoever is taking a picture of him and he slides out of his seat to rip the phone out of the girl's hands, and glaring at her as he deletes the photo before giving a warning glance to everyone else.   
  
wonshik pulls out his phone as the professor finally enters the silent classroom, and types out a quick message to taemin and jongin.  
  
 _> lee hongbin just gave jung taekwoon chocolate??_

_______

  
hongbin throws his bag onto his bed and flops down across his comforter.  
  
it was a little awkward having to give sanghyuk's crush chocolate for him, but it wasn't that bad.   
  
the guy was pretty handsome, a lot more handsome than he was expecting at least, and hongbin sighs into his arm. he's a little jealous of sanghyuk for catching the eye of a guy with such broad shoulders, and he vaguely wonders if his roommate can set him up on a blind date or something. luckily he didn't have to talk to him, and hongbin thanks his stars the guy didn't ask about the chocolate at all.

he dozes off in the middle of his thoughts, and wakes up as his roommate jumps on him, yelling something about betrayal and keeping secrets.  
"lee hongbin! I can't believe you didn't tell me about the chocolates! I could've helped you!"

hongbin blearily stares at chansik, who's still smacking his arm. "why would i tell you about sanghyuk's chocolates?"

chansik cuts himself off as he furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"not sanghyuk's chocolates, _your_ chocolates. you know, the ones you gave to the returning music comp TA?" 

he sits up, chansik's face sliding into his stomach briefly before hongbin abruptly tugs him up by his sweater.

"what do you mean _returning_  TA? i thought there was only one?"

chansik narrows his eyes as he shakes his head slowly.   
"no...cha hakyeon was covering for his friend who was in the international transfer program last year on a soccer scholarship. he came back yesterday, i think? jinyoung hyung was talking about him last night."  
hongbin drops him and chansik makes a slight whimper as his head collides with the other's knee. "okay, so i take this as you don't like the TA?"  
hongbin rolls off the bed and lays on the floor as chansik peers down at him.  
"i thought i was giving hakyeon chocolates."

chansik frowns disapprovingly. "why would you give hakyeon chocolates? i thought sanghyuk liked him. what kind of friend are you, going after someone else's crush?"  
  
hongbin groans and reaches up to pull at chansik's fringe. "it's not like that! sanghyuk _asked_  me to deliver them. he was busy helping jaehwan set up some prank for wonshik. that's why he asked _me_. and now I don't even know who the hell i gave chocolates to!"

"jung taekwoon," chansik responds. "you gave chocolates to jung taekwoon."

hongbin looks at him blankly as the other blinks at him, lips pressed into a line to hide his smirk.

“you know, jung taekwoon, unofficially voted as ‘Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome’ by the female student body at our former high school?” chansik elaborates. his face is expectant, but hongbin just stares at him.  
  
“and why am i supposed to know this?”

chansik laughs openly at the look of confusion on hongbin’s face before patting his shoulder comfortingly.

“ _he’s_ the senior that your first girlfriend _ditched_ you for.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2!!

hakyeon sits in front of him, legs swinging gently as he smirks down at taekwoon.

taekwoon avoids his eyes and continues staring down at his phone, pointedly Not Looking at the disgustingly pink box sitting on the desk next to hakyeon.

"so!" the brunet starts. "you accepted someone's chocolates this year!" 

taekwoon slumps further in his chair and taps on his phone screen a little harder than usual.

there's no point in answering a non-question.   
besides, the cute cat with the baseball uniform just left him some more gold fish.   
maybe he’ll buy the tiramisu cube for the cats to play with.  
  
"taekwoonie," hakyeon whines, hand coming down to cover the screen.

taekwoon sighs deeply through his nose before exiting out of the app completely and staring at the other.  
  
"why'd you accept the chocolates this year? is there something you're not telling me? we're supposed to be lifelongs!"  
hakyeon crosses his arms and pouts as if that's going to get taekwoon to open up and spill all his deep dark secrets.  
  
right.   
  
taekwoon narrows his eyes at the offensively pink object in question.

"some guy came into the class i TA for and dropped this on the desk."

hakyeon's eyebrows fly up into his bangs and his pout disappears completely. "just _some_  guy? are you sure?"

taekwoon can feel his face getting warm and he resolutely stares at his knees, fingers playing with a loose string poking out from one of the rips across the thigh of his dark wash jeans.

it's a very interesting string.

hakyeon continues to stare at him, gaze heavy and questioning as he waits patiently for taekwoon to finish pretending he's enraptured by the pants he's worn a million times before, and straightens when taekwoon shifts awkwardly in his seat.  
"hongbin," he mumbles.

hakyeon's mouth drops open slightly, lips forming a shocked O, and taekwoon wishes he had kept his mouth shut and hid the chocolates before hakyeon could see them.  
(not that it would've mattered since taemin had forwarded wonshik's text to jonghyun, who sent it to yeri, who sent it to hakyeon, who later manhandled taekwoon into their apartment before hassling him about the box.)

"are you telling me this is the same hongbin from high school? as in lee hongbin? the underclassman you thought was cute? the guy whose girlfriend left him because she caught you staring and thought you were interested in her?"

taekwoon tilts his head back and stares up at the ceiling forlornly.  
  
"oh taekwoon," hakyeon sighs.

________

wonshik shovels his noodles into his mouth with gusto as hongbin watches him with an expression somewhere between horror and admiration.

it's just the two of them for lunch today since chansik has a lab class for the next three hours and taemin and jongin are off somewhere doing dance things.

hongbin doesn't want to know what they get up to in their free time. 

he waits for him to swallow the food before pulling it away from wonshik completely. wonshik frowns in response but sets his chopsticks down anyway, and furrows his eyebrows when hongbin just glares at him.

"is there a reason you're being pissy today, bin-ah? or did you just want some of my food? 'cause you could've just asked, ya know," he mumbles through the half chewed food in his mouth.

hongbin ignores the mild disgust threatening to show on his face and puts his hands palms down on the table.  
  
"is there a reason why most of the student body seems to know that I apparently gave jung taekwoon valentines chocolate?"

wonshik stops chewing for a second, face going blank before he smirks at him. "shouldn't _I_ be asking if there's a reason why _you_  gave valentines chocolates to jung taekwoon?"   
  
hongbin's ears go a little red despite the grimace he gives his friend.

"okay, look, it's a misunderstanding! i was supposed to deliver them to hakyeon and-"  
"hakyeon? _cha_ hakyeon? you like hakyeon?"  
"no! i was trying to deliver them for sanghyuk! he was roped into some prank by jaehwan, something about you ruining something-"  
"so _that's_ why he asked to use my bathroom!"  
"and he asked me to give his gift to hakyeon since he couldn't do it himself, except apparently the guy i gave it to _wasn't_  hakyeon, and now almost the _entire_ student body keeps giggling and leering at me, because somehow _everyone_ knows who jung taekwoon is, and yet _no one_ had the decency to tell me that hakyeon isn't the TA for that class anymore!"

hongbin's hands are gripping the edge of the table as he catches his breath from his rant. wonshik pats his arm sympathetically, but hongbin narrows his eyes at him, and the older boy realizes why he's being confronted. he _really_  needs to tell taemin to stop forwarding his messages. 

"uh, well, i thought you were giving him chocolates because you liked him or something? he was pretty popular when we were in high school," wonshik offers, hand rubbing at the back of his ear. hongbin's face goes blank and wonshik focuses his gaze on his noodles, not liking the look in hongbin's eyes.

"so you knew who he was?"

"well," wonshik says, carefully reaching for his food, pulling it towards himself when hongbin makes no move to stop him.  
"i thought you of all people would remember who was sorta the reason why your girlfriend dumped you."

hongbin makes a face and bring his hands off the table to rub at his temples. 

"I can't believe this. now everyone thinks I'm trying to court him or something. do you know how many people have come up to me today?" he asks.

wonshik is back to slurping up his noodles, offering an unhelpful grunt in reply, and hongbin squeezes his eyes shut as he groans in frustration.

"I've had, like, half of them giving me pitiful looks and the other half wishing me good luck. what is that supposed to mean? besides, I've never even talked to the guy!" he drops his head on the table, forehead making a small thunk as the impact rattles the bowl of noodles slightly.

wonshik picks at the last of his noodles and hums in response.

"would you wanna talk to him?"

hongbin peers up at him.   
"what? why would you ask that?"

wonshik looks at him consideringly, letting out a small burp, and propping his chin on his hands.

"well, you could at least explain the situation? or just get some closure about your ex? or maybe try to befriend the guy?"

hongbin stares at him unblinkingly and wonshik shrugs awkwardly.  
"what? it's not like he's horrible. plus, he’s pretty good looking. who knows, you might actually end up liking the guy."

hongbin rolls his eyes.  
"he's not my type, thanks. i've told you before, I want someone kind and cute. not someone who looks like they could tear you a new one.”

wonshik snorts at him, hand coming up to muffle the noise. 

"kind and cute? you _have_ to meet him."


End file.
